The Time Traveler Part 1
by KEEPTHEFAITHDBSK
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find themseleves in a valley.There they meet a young girl who resemebles Inuyasha very much.Who is she?And why does she seem so timid and confused?A lot better than it sounds. There is a little romance!Plez check it out!


Please check out the youtube video before you read this. Thank you. The link is

h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z 1 u A H 8 P a Y A s

* * *

**Prologue**

The village was in flames. There were corpses everywhere. The smell of rotten flesh was getting to Kikyo. She looked at the man in front of her…except it wasn't a man. It was a demon of death. A stealer of souls. He grinned evilly at Kikyo and said, "My, my…what is a priestess to do?"

Kikyo glared at this demon. He had injured her leg, so she could not walk. Her bow and arrows were nowhere to be found. She put her hand out in front of here and attempted to use her spirit energy to attack the demon. However, the demon simply blocked it with his hand.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a priestess. You've lost everything, Kikyo," the demon said walking towards her, "What's the point in going on…when you have nothing to live for?"

"I haven't lost everything…" Kikyo responded, "I can get it back…"

The demon only laughed loudly in front of her face. Kikyo could smell the stench of his breath. She wanted to faint, but fought it off. Then, the demon grabbed her neck and choked her, "I'll put you out of your misery, my dear. Soon it will all be over. No more pain, suffering, or hurt. I'm doing you a favor you know."

Kikyo could feel unconsciousness growing closer. She couldn't do anything…this was it…the end…

"AHHHHHHHH!" the demon screamed as he dropped Kikyo.

Kikyo gasped for breath. The demon's right shoulder armor was shattered into pieces. Both Kikyo and the demon looked behind him. There stood a young girl at the age of eight. Now this was no human girl…well actually she is half-human. She is a hanyou or a half-breed. Her hair was white like snow and she had dog ears. She was half-dog demon and half-human. The young girl was covered in blood and dirt. Her golden eyes stared at the demon with hatred.

"So, you're still alive, huh?" the demon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! I don't die so easily!" the young hanyou yelled.

The demon smirked and moved…quickly. Before the young girl knew it, she was flying through the air. The demon had punched her in her small stomach. She ran into a tree and slowly opened her eyes as she groaned in pain. The demon was coming right for her. She was able to jump out of the way and get behind the demon.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

The demon easily blocked the attack. The girl gasped in shock. The demon grinned wickedly, "It's going to take more than your puny claws to destroy me, half-breed."

The demon attacked her and the young hanyou avoided his fist as much as possible, until he finally hit her and she went flying into the ground. She lay in the ground unconscious. The demon stood above her smirking. He was about to crush her head until an arrow flew past his head. The demon turned. Kikyo had her bow in hand and she meant business.

"Foolish, priestess." The demon mumbled. He raised his hand and a black, evil aura surrounded her. She couldn't breath. The aura was sucking the life out of her. The demon laughed vociferously, **"I AM SKELETOR! OVER LORD OF EVIL! NO ONE WILL EVER DEFEAT ME FOR I AM THE MIGHTEST DEMON TO WALK THIS PLANET!"**

Then, a bright light shown behind the named demon Skeletor. He looked behind him and the place where the young hanyou was lying was glowing. The young hanyou rose and floated above the ground.

"What is this?!" Skeletor yelled, "This power…No! She can't be!"

The young hanyou's eyes opened. They glowed a bright white color.

"Skeletor. A new Time Traveler has come," but this wasn't the hanyou's voice. It was as if someone was speaking through the young girl, "Time to return to the darkness where you belong!"

The young hanyou glowed brighter and Skeletor screamed in pain, **"!!!!!"**

Kikyo then collapsed on the dirt and tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, the bright light was fading away. Also, Skeletor was nowhere to be found. The young hanyou floated down to the ground. Kikyo was able to take hold of the girl. She held her close and began to shed tears.

"Kikyo." A voice quietly said.

Kikyo turned around there stood a tall creature. It was mostly a dark whitish color, with a purple tail. It had three fingers with balls at the end of each and it stood on what were webbed feet with three toes. His eyes were grey and intense and he had horns of some sort. He stared at Kikyo and Kikyo stared back. She finally spoke, "She really is, isn't she, Mewtwo…"

The creature, known as Mewtwo, nodded, "Yes…I am here to ask what you are planning to do now."

Kikyo looked at the young girl, "Mewtwo…she is my daughter. I want to keep her safe. I want you to take her and erase her memory!"

"What?! Kikyo! No. That isn't a smart idea." Mewtwo warned.

"She is only eight for God's sake, Mewtwo!" Kikyo yelled, "This is the only way to keep her safe."

Mewtwo stared and Kikyo with sad eyes. Kikyo turned to Mewtwo, "Take her and raise her as your own. Erase her memory of everything. Me. Her father. Her brothers. Everything!"

Mewtwo walked towards Kikyo and knelt in front of her. He looked at the young girl in Kikyo's arms. He looked so peaceful as she slept. Little did this young girl know that she was about to forget everything she ever knew.

"Are you sure about this, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at her little girl and nodded, "Yes…"

Mewtwo took the little girl in his hands and held her princess style. She began ot glow a bright, blue color. Kikyo watched with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes Mewtwo spoke, "There…she doesn't remember anything."

"Take care of her, Mewtwo." Kikyo begged.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo. She will remain safe." Mewtwo promised and with that…they vanished.

Kikyo say there with silent tears falling from her face, "Stay safe…Miyu…"

* * *

Please Review!!! Thank you soooo much!! I really wanna know what you think. There will be more


End file.
